


Faking it..!

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bucky, Angry Reader, Angst, Arguing, Bucky being a meanie, Bucky is rude, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fighting, Friendship, Funny Clint, Gen, Kissing, Mission Planning, Other, argument, fake lovers, fake lovers for mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Moment Bucky Barnes laid eyes on you he hated you, and now he has to pretend to be your boyfriend for mission.





	Faking it..!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Destroyer” movie scene, where Sebastian's character asks Nicole's character to kiss him to avoid being surprised/ as a practice. ;D ;P Hope you all like it.

“WHAT” Bucky & you yelled in unison

“You heard me correctly the first time, not gonna repeat myself” Tony sassed

“What The Fuck?” Bucky asked “Is this a joke?”

“Language” Steve warned “and no Buck it’s not a joke”

“Nope, nuh uh, not happening” You said

“Y/N” Tony called

“No way Tony” you said “I’m not going anywhere with the  _grumpy gramps_  here”

“As if I’m dying to be there” Bucky retorted

“See what I mean” you replied gesturing towards Bucky

“This is a bad idea Stevie” Bucky warned

“We can’t even stand each other, how do you want us to pretend to be a couple?” he added

“It’s not that hard Barnes, you just have to pretend for the mission” Tony argued

“Tony no” you tried to reason

“Stevie this won’t work” Bucky argued again “We don’t work” pointing between the two of you

You both were sitting across the table from each other in the conference room. The argument started when Tony told both of you that you will be posing as a couple, in upcoming mission to which both of you were refusing profusely.

_The moment Bucky laid eyes on you, he treated you like a petulant child. No matter what you did he always found a flaw in it._

_You were never enough, never good, never smart, never this, never that. No matter what you did it never pleased him._

_At the beginning you took it in stride tried to impress him but when all efforts failed you started to get irritated and that irritation turned into a spiteful game. No matter where or what you were doing you always found a way to get a rise out of him._

_It continued on and off the field. Off missions, your revealing dresses and forward behavior bothered him, not that he was seeking you out during parties but still did you have to wear short dress and low cuts that barely hid anything?_

_Then there was time in the gym, where you did all sorts of stuns just to show how powerful you were. You had to show-off, especially when Bucky was taking training of new recruits to scare new male agents and shoo away female agents that ogled at ‘Sargent Barnes’._

_Just to get rise out of him, nothing else of course._

_No matter how many times Steve tried to pacify the situation it seemed to put fuel in the fire. Many times team actually broke physical fights between you. (By team it was Nat, Wanda and Steve as Tony, Clint and Sam had flare for drama) They always told others to let you fight pointing that you both had some underlying sexual frustrations you need to get over with._

_“Let it go Cap” Tony said it last time_

_“Yeah Cap, they will either kill each other or they’ll kill each other” Sam said winking_

_“I mean it’s not like they will die” Clint shrugged eating pop-corn_

_How he managed to bring pop-corn in the middle of fight on the mission was a mystery no one wanted to solve._

_But yeah all in all Steve also left you all to your own devices after that day._

And here you were today forced to do the  _unimaginable_.

“Seriously, I can do this alone” you reasoned “I don’t need babysitter”

Bucky snorted, “Ohh please, I’ll have to save your stupid, arrogant ass continuously, you don’t follow orders, you rely on your powers too much, you are spoilt by Tony & Steve is too soft on you and everyone covers for you when you are irresponsible and hasty. Now I’m stuck with you on this mission, they are Hydra you don’t know what it is but you don’t care because no one ever trained you or disciplines you and …”

“That’s enough Buck” Steve ordered  

You were stunned by Bucky’s outrage, of course it was not new but it stung all the same. So were sitting there, trying not to shrink yourself.

What had you done to this man to be treated this way?

Everyone else was waiting for new argument, new fight, you retaliation but nothing came out of your mouth.

You just calmed yourself breathing out evenly before responding.

“Ok, I’ll do it” you agreed

“WHAT?” Bucky screamed in disbelief

“Good Girl” Tony praised you winking

“That’s great y/n” Steve agreed

Both of them ignored Bucky’s indignation

“Don’t fucking play me y/n, you don’t want to do this” Bucky accused voice still raised

You merely folded your arms and relaxed, “oh, I definitely don’t want to do it Barnes” you retorted

“But you so desperately not want to do it, makes me want to do it even more” you told him

Bucky groaned, “That doesn’t make any sense”

“Well it makes perfect sense to me and if you want to back out you can” you challenged him

“I think me and Sam look much better together” you added

Sam winked at you agreeing, “Damn right we do”

“Well this is with Hydra y/n no-one knows them like Bucky so it has to be him & well your powers help making this success so it has to be you two” Steve reasoned

“Relax Cap, I already agreed it’s your ‘friend’ who is dragging this” you pointed out

“C'mon Buck, we need you” Steve pleaded

“Fine” Bucky resigned

The fire in you was still burning inside at Bucky’s words but you had to keep it under control. Just when you were planning ways to kill him or make him suffer painful death in your head, Natasha kicked you under the table.

You looked at her and she subtly pointed behind Bucky where his latest  _conquest_  the new receptionist, miss perfect was walking towards the conference room.

Your eyes shined with mirth & revenge. Ohh this was going to be sweet, perfect opportunity.

“Alright Barnes” you called “Kiss me”

“What?” Bucky yelled

“Well we have to pretend to be a couple and we need to do more than hand-holding and hugging” you reasoned

“That’s right” Tony agreed

“I mean if you are so apprehensive to kiss me in front of your teammates, how you are going to convince some strangers” you asked

“Yes & the way you were talking about her right now, don’t think you will be able to do it” Sam said “This is going to fail”

“Sam has a point” Nat added “Right Cap?”

Steve just shrugged. He didn’t want another argument but he really didn’t know how the two of you were going to pull this off if his friend kept resisting it.

“They have a point Buck” Steve said

“I mean I don’t mind seeing free show, so I agree with them” Clint laughed

Bucky just groaned. Time was running out for you so you pulled the final straw.

“So much for the ladies’ man, knew Steve was just boasting about him” you said

“I guarantee Sam is a better kisser, hell Nat might be better too” you smirked

“Ohh, you wanna try?” Sam asked

“Why not?” you winked at him

Bucky knew you were all trying to get the rise out of him, especially you but he just couldn’t hold himself back from being challenged like that. He knew he was good, but he hated the fact that he had to prove it.

Least of all to, you.

When he saw the enthusiasm with which you climbed the table to crawl towards Sam, Bucky stood up & pulled you towards him. He looked at you once & warned you,

“You are playing with fire!”

When he saw your eyes challenging him and your lips curled up he couldn’t stop himself, he grabbed your face in his hands crashing his lips on yours.

At first you didn’t do anything, due to shock but then you let him pull you into him. Before you know it, he was sitting in the chair again, and he sat you sat in his lap swiftly. Your hands rested on his shoulders for the balance. But then kiss became fervent, & feeling his thick thighs under yours, your fingers tangled into his hair.

Bucky on the other hand was so confused, he was surprised at the kiss and how he had the urge to claim the dominance over you.  He was actually losing control over his hands and they were now roaming freely over your body caressing you and dare he say he was enjoying it.

Sam, Clint & Nat high-fived each other the moment Bucky pulled you to kiss him. Proud that their plan worked, but when the kiss became too passionate everyone distracted themselves by doing something.

Tony went to his tab showing something to Steve; Sam occupied himself with files in front of him. Nat pulled the phone pretending to read something but Clint could see she clicked couple of pictures of you two kissing then opening some game to play.

Clint however was enjoying the show in front of him and didn’t even pretend or try to occupy himself.

Just then the door to the room opened and Miss Perfect walked in, with perfect everything. Her eyes found Bucky & you, and she gasped a little too loudly at seeing the two of you lip locked going at it like teenagers.

Both of you were still unaware of your surroundings, Clint was the first one to notice her, elbowed Natasha who gave evil grin but didn’t move.      

Seeing you two not stopping, Miss Perfect dropped the files on the table loudly. This got attention from everyone in the room including Bucky & you.

You two broke the kiss looking at the source of the sound, Bucky quickly moved his hands away from you and you missed the warmth.

It took a minuet for you to recollect & remind yourself why you were in this position. You didn’t make any attempt to move out of Bucky’s hold.

Bucky tried to recollect himself still dazed from the kiss & tried to redeem the situation. He couldn’t decide how to start but before he could speak his conquests spoke,

“Didn’t know you had a girlfriend”

“No, no, no it’s not what it looks like…” Bucky defends himself

“What? What do you mean honey” you asked innocently

Bucky just glared at you. Before he could say anything else, Miss perfect strikes again,

“If you already have a girlfriend why did you ask me out Bucky?”

“You asked her out?” you asked feigning offence

“Bucky we just had a little fight, doesn’t mean you could go and ask other people out?” you asked

After hearing you, Miss perfect stomped out of the room.

Everyone tried not to laugh at Bucky’s misfortune, you too felt a little guilty but before you could say anything Bucky growled at you,

“WTF? Why would you say that?” he asked

“Was keeping in the character Barnes” you defended

“You & I both know that’s not true” he argued

“Well, she bought the lie. She believed we are a couple, isn’t that what we were trying to do?” you asked

“We are supposed to pretend that we are a couple in front of the strangers & she is a stranger” you pointed out

“Mission accomplished”

Bucky let out frustrated sigh, and walked out of the room without a word.

Natasha, Clint and Sam cheered you on for causing trouble in paradise.

The moment Bucky walked out, your face fell, Nat said

“Bucky is going to be so pissed, can only imagine what you will do on the mission” she winked

“Yeah, either you guys will kill each other or you will get along” Clint adds with wink

Sam nodded in agreement and Tony gave you thumbs up. Steve on the other hand scrutinized your face, you schooled perfect neutral face. Steve just hoped that his idiot friend doesn’t break your heart even more.

He was pensive as he contemplated your situation, as he was aware of your  _crush_  since start. Damn super soldier and his observation skills you thought.

You just shrug and said under your breath, 

_“Yeah I put myself out there and he still went after the other girl”…_

missing Steve’s somber expression _._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
